


Pumpkin Dinner and Dessert

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Chubby, Feeding, M/M, Overweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fair size Halloween dinner, for satifing the lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> If the chubby, feeding world isn't the thing for you... You is warned that this has those things in and I'm not the one that force you to read it.
> 
> The story is checked, but I can't vouch for there are any more errors.

"What do you say?" Jared said, holding the spoon with pumpkin pie in front of Jensen's mouth.

Jensen looked longingly at the spoon and the pie. He was sure it would taste heavenly. Jared was an amazing chef and everything he made was the best Jensen had ever eaten. He loved their little plays and he always loved food, but there might was so that the food tasted even better when it was Jared cooking and feeding him. Jensen leaned forward, but the spoon was moved away and short of tipping over he had to accept that he would not get it… yet.

"You're forgetting something." Jared said, teasing Jensen with the spoon.

"Please, would you be kind enough to feed me some of that delicious pie?" Jensen managed to get out over the rumblings from his stomach, feeling his mouth watering.

Hearing Jensen asking so nicely Jared let him get the food. "Is it as delicious as you expected?" he said as he scooped a new piece of the pie on to the spoon.

Chewing, swallowing and then answering, "Yes, chef, it is. Please could I get some more?"

When Jensen got his new spoon of pie Jared asked, "Would you say it is as good as sex?"

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, "You know I love both. I can't choose, I can only promise that when we have finished this meal, I'll want the dessert in bed."

Jared kept feeding Jensen with more of the pumpkin pie and he stroked the older man's stomach. Anything to make room for the whole pie. Not that Jared needed to worry; Jensen was good at eating large meals. Jared had seen to him becoming better and better. Since they first started to be together Jensen had gained 148 pounds and if Jared had anything more to say about it there will be more.

Jensen sat enjoying the food and the massage he was getting from Jared. He had found himself loving it. He didn't only get turned on by being fed and the sex, he loved seeing himself increase in size. His weight gain would not have been as pleasurable if Jared hadn't been such an accomplish chef and loved to make fattening food.

Suddenly Jensen felt a pair of lips on his. Looking up into hazel brown eyes, and then towards the table, seeing that all too quickly he had eaten the whole pie. No problem there, as the pie had been as delicious as he first expected, maybe even better.

"Is there any more room for dessert?" Jared asked.

Jensen put his hands on his bloated stomach, "You know there is always room," he licked his lips, "… for dessert. What have you in mind?"

"Mmmm, what about… a cock glazed in cum or would a creamy chocolate fudge pie sounds better?"

Jared had a chocolate pie in the refrigerator knowing Jensen wouldn't be able to say no to either. He would love some of _both_ desserts.

"Are you trying to killing me?" Jensen asked as he licked his lips again and again. Despite having just eaten such a big pie, his mouth watered again.

"I hope not, I love you too much for that. And you know how I like you big…" Jared said tenderly and rose to get the dessert.

Jensen rose, feeling how his half full stomach pushing down over his trousers and hard cock. He would definitely get some dessert down. He walked to his bedroom, feeling how his thighs rub against each other. He saw the plate of surprise cookies that Jared must have so timely placed on the cupboard on the way to the bedroom. He took a few and shoved one in his mouth all at once.

He sat down on the bed and finished the other two cookies he had taken. Jared turned up with a plate filled with the promised dessert and a big glass of coca-cola.

"What! Are you still dressed?"

"I thought you'd want to undress me," Jensen said after he managed to swallow the last of his cookie. "Don't you?"

Jared put down what he'd brought on the nightstand. "You know I love to, I just only joking." He paused, "I see that you found the cookies I made for a midnight snack."

"If you wanted to save them, you should not have put them where you knew I'd seen them."

Jared smiled. "You're a cookie monster." He lent down and kissed Jensen, licking up the few crumbs that Jensen missed. Jared slowly started to unbutton Jensen's shirt, opening it, he stroke over the flesh that was revealed. He crept up between Jensen's knees, pushed the shirt away from his shoulders, kissing them, to find his way to his mouth again. Jared loved what he saw and for every pound he could get Jensen gain he felt more pleased by his work and became more turned on.

For a moment they just kissed and cuddled each other. Then Jared slide down, slipping his hand in-between Jensen stomach and the lining of his trousers to open them up. He gave Jensen's stomach a few kisses. He would not be able to get the trousers off unless Jensen rose from the bed.

Not wanting to stand up, Jensen put his hands on Jared's shoulders and lifted himself just enough for Jared to draw his trousers off him. Sitting down again he stretched to get the soda. He looked over the edge of the glass when Jared folded the clothes and undressed himself. His cock twitched at the sight and the anticipation of what was coming. He liked the tall, slim body in contrast to his fat one. He could watch Jared for hours when he worked, to see his muscles move under his skin. It never failed to arouse him, especially if the object of his affection was naked.

"Make yourself comfortable and there will be some chocolate fudge pie coming your way."

When Jensen was sitting with his back to the headboard, Jared straddled him, giving the plate over to Jensen to hold. He pushed down the spoon in the pie, letting some of the still melted chocolate running down and then put the spoon in his mouth. Jensen's eyes got big and he could not keep himself from running his tongue over his lips.

"I would say that you really are trying to kill me…" Jensen started but was convenient silenced by a spoon in his mouth.

Jared didn't wait for him to finish swallowing, before he came with a new load. Obediently Jensen swallowed. Jared took his free hand moving over the skin. He paid attention to where he'd learned Jensen loved to be touched. Slowly he let his hand drift down between them, leaning into Jensen more so he could feel his arousal.

Jensen moved forward a little to give his cock more room and come into contact with Jared's sack. He moaned quietly again and again, overwhelmed by the feeding and the soft way Jared touched him. He wanted it to last for hours but as is the way with all good things, he finished the pie too soon and when Jared bid him to lick the plate, he did so gladly. Hearing Jared gasp above him, he slowed his licking just to hear a few more.

He was relieved from the clean plate and found Jared pressing himself against him, grinding towards his full stomach and hard cock. They kissed, with Jared licking some of the fudge that hadn't found its way into Jensen's mouth.

"Is it me who should get the cum covered cock or you?" Jensen asked.

"You really think there is enough room for you to take it?" Jared teased.

"No matter how full I ever am, there is always space for your cum." Jensen said stroking over Jared's cock, smearing the pre-cum over it.

Jared moved to stand on his knees and pressed his cock to Jensen's breast. Jensen took hold of his ass and pressed his nose into his stomach. Before letting go and licking his belly button. Jared leaned to support himself against the headboard and Jensen began to suck him.

What words they had said during the feeding were changed to moans and groans. Jensen devouring Jared's cock as he did with all of the food and it wasn't a long time before he could add the cum to the pie's he eaten.

Spent and riding out the orgasm, Jared sank down in Jensen's lap and cuddled him. After starting to get his breath under control he let his hand find its way to Jensen's cock. He stroked it until Jensen stopped him.

"I want to come inside you." Jensen said.

Jared only nodded, kneading Jensen's stomach, "As you wish, my pumpkin." He whispered and gave him a meaningful kiss.

He glided over Jensen and lay beside him, waiting, pleasure building, as Jensen's clever hands worked his body. Jensen was careful to get him as hot and ready as possible. When he was sure Jared would be able to take him, he entered slowly. Feeling Jared relax, he started to pound into him. Jensen could feel his flesh swinging with his movement, adding to his lust. At the same time his energy left him and he came deep inside Jared.

Totally satisfied, Jensen moved off his lover to fall asleep, curled up close to him.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~ 


End file.
